A substantial number of tennis training devices have been devised, a great portion of which utilize nets or woven webbings of a variety of types to return a tennis ball hit thereagainst.
The device of the present invention comprises a portable modular ball rebound apparatus comprised of an easel supporting a plurality of panels, three for example, which may be used singly, in a pair or all three. The easel is adjustable to control the angle of inclination of the panels each of which is constructed of a solid backing member which may be of wood, a light weight metal or other suitable material with an energy absorbing surface material to control the speed of the return of the tennis ball from said surface.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a portable modular ball rebound apparatus which is light enough in weight for an unassisted individual to assemble the apparatus for play, or disassemble it for storage in a garage or other storage area.
A further object of this invention is to provide ball rebound panels having planar surfaces which can be easily adjusted to a wide variety of angles of inclination from the vertical, enabling a player to practice a variety of shots.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of panels, each of which is provided with an energy absorbing front surface material to slow the speed of a rebound to a desirable rate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide rebound panel means which can be increased or decreased in size, as determined by the number of panels used, to suit the need or experience of the player or the space available, the individual modules being sufficiently light in weight to be carried and maneuvered by a single average sized person.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be obvious from the following description of a preferred form of the invention as illustrated in the drawings.